Le chant du robinet
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Ils étaient devenus deux étrangers à la fin de cette guerre. Leur baiser avait été effacé dans un revers de cendre et de larmes, maintenant ils ne leurs restaient plus que les souvenirs et les regrets. Ils devaient réapprendre à vivre ensemble, à s'aimer. Et tout cela sans l'excitation et la peur qui exacerbaient leurs sentiments, autre fois.


La guerre était finie depuis maintenant trois ans. Les gens commençaient enfin à respirer, la vie avait repris ses droits.  
Le chemin de traverse se remplissait de monde au fur est à mesure que ceux-ci venait pour travailler ou flâner dans les artères du monde sorcier.  
Les boutiques avaient fait peau neuve, encore plus pimpantes qu'avant la guerre. L'air se remplissait de multitudes d'odeur toutes plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. Les rires des passant se mêlaient aux cris des camelots et aux houspillements des gens pressés. Une joie de vivre se dégageaient de tout ce joyeux monde.

Au milieu de cette foule bigarrée et encombrante une jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se faufiler. En cette fin de journée printanière se frayer un chemin est un vrai parcours du combattant. Tenant dans sa main un sac à main et dans l'autre une chemise retenant difficilement la liasse de parchemin qui en dépasse. Elle continue son chemin d'un calme serein qui à défaut de ressentir elle affiche sur son visage. Arrivée devant la devanture du glacier Fantârome celle-ci s'arrête et rejoint une belle rousse lui adressant un signe. Se glissant entre les multiples chaises et tables encombrant la terrasse, elle arrive enfin à atteindre la table ou son amie l'attends. A l'ombre d'un parasol, protégeant son teint laiteux. Les deux jeunes femmes après s'être étreint passe leurs commandes, sorbet fruit de la passion pour la plus jeune, glace au caramel salé pour la seconde, et commence à se raconter leur journée respective.  
\- Hermione alors ta journée ? Tu as réussit à prouver que ce Gobelin n'avait rien à voir avec le vol de bijoux ?  
\- Oui, en fait la vieille femme avait légué ces bijoux à sa dame de compagnie qui s'occupait si bien d'elle. Le Gobelin était venu pour enregistrer le changement de testament, sauf que les enfants n'ont pas aimé se retrouver déposséder d'une part de l'héritage et avait donc préféré les voler.  
\- Ah les querelles de Sang-Pur, tout ça pour l'héritage.  
\- Les bijoux à eux seul valent quand même une petite fortune. La plus simple des bagues vaut plus que tous mes bijoux réunit.  
\- En parlant de bijoux regarde la splendide bague de fiançailles que m'a offert Harry.  
\- Oh Ginny félicitation.  
Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La jeune Weasley rayonné de bonheur, bonheur que partageait son ainée.  
\- Alors avec mon frère comment ça ce passe ?  
Le regard fuyant d'Hermione à cette question fit comprendre à Ginny qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Bien décidé à faire avouer de quoi il en ressortait, elle entreprit de cuisiner son amie.  
\- Notre relation vas de pis en pis. Il semblerait que la passion qui nous a envie pendant la guerre c'est éteint. Le temps à effacé les peines et les douleurs et avec elles l'amour que nous nous portions c'est étiolé.  
\- Ron qu'en pense-t-il ?  
\- Il me fuit Gin'. Il est de moins en moins à notre appartement, il trouve toujours une excuse pour pas être là.  
Mione tu devrais lui en parler, lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur. J'aurais aimé t'avoir dans la famille, mais si tu n'es plus heureuse avec lui il faut que cela cesse. - En attendant que dirais tu que ce soir on aille au restaurant pour parler de tout ça plus tranquillement ?

Après être passé chacune chez elles se changer et passer une tenue plus confortable que leurs tenues de travail les deux amis ce retrouve dans le Londres moldu pour déguster une spécialité française.  
Leur diner au restaurant permis à Hermione de se changer les idées. Mais ce fut trop vite le retour de rentrer chacune à leur appartement. Hermione appréhendait le soir de rentrer à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Tout dans leur logement lui rappelait l'échec de leur relation. De l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait jusqu'à leur grand lit que Ron désertait régulièrement.  
Une fois le pas de la porte passé, elle compris que ce soir n'échapperait pas à la routine de ce quotidien morne ou ils vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre.  
Le miniscule T1 dans lequel ils vivaient était lumineux mais son côté chaleureux ne pouvait cacher le sentiment d'un logement impersonnel.  
Tout était parfaitement rangé, pas une chose n'était pas à sa place. Les photos dans les cadres répartit dans le salon faisaient toutes de grands gestes et affichés d'immenses sourires. Cet étalage de joie de vivre, dans cet maison impeccable renforcé le sentiment d'être dans un appartement vitrine. Un de ceux qu'on visitait avant d'acheter ou louer son propre logis. Le son régulier de l'horloge est le seul bruit qu'on entendait dans ce calme troublant du salon d'Hermione et Ron.

Hermione traversa le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Une assiette trainant dans le lavabo la renseigne quant au fait que son conjoint était venu manger ce soir à la maison. Le midi il ne rentrait jamais il mangeait à son travail. Le robinet fuyait toujours un peu, le bruit régulier d'une goutte s'écrasant au fond de l'évier, permit de là sortir de ces mornes idées. Comment, en était ils arrivaient là ?  
La guerre avait marqué le début de leur relation, leur premier baiser avait eu lieu dans l'angoisse de la fin qui approche. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, leur histoire l'était-elle aussi ? Ne pouvait-elle pas exister maintenant que la guerre était fini ? Ils c'étaient reconstruit, avaient soigné leurs blessures, mais ils n'avaient pas entretenu cette petite flamme. Ils la croyaient éternelle c'était leur tord.

Ils étaient devenus deux étrangers à la fin de cette guerre. Leur baiser avait été effacé dans un revers de cendre et de larmes, maintenant ils ne leurs restaient plus que les souvenirs et les regrets. C'étais à eux maintenant de sauver leur couple.  
Ils devaient réapprendre à vivre ensemble, à s'aimer. Et tout cela sans l'excitation et la peur qui exacerbaient leurs sentiments, autre fois.


End file.
